


In The Care of Your Hands

by darktea_27



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, D/s, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub, Gloves, M/M, Riding Crops, Self-Indulgent, Sherlock Holmes Takes Care of John Watson, Sub John Watson, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktea_27/pseuds/darktea_27
Summary: He bent his elbow in front of his body and pulled his forearms to him, fists tight, and offering his hands to Sherlock and he thought 'If i can live inside the cup of your palm, i will. Safely tucked in the wrap of your fingers. I am safe, i am safe, i am safe.'





	In The Care of Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Sherlock and John are belonged to BBC and Mofftiss. In other words, bois are belong to each other no matter how long it takes for BBC to make it. 
> 
> This is my self-indulgent and self-care after my anxiety attacks receded. Happy reading!

John thought he was in the deep of pacific ocean. He was drown, surrounded by water, pressed by constant wave. He was drown but it didn't feel dying; he felt serene, peaceful, safe. Like the purpose of the water not hurting him but healing him.

It was dark, colour of indigo, the dark before full moon, with breeze and crickets. It was dark, like laying on his back in his childhood bedroom with light illuminated his ceiling from lamp post outside. Home. Safe. Secured.

Now, his body started diving up into the surface. The smell, smell of Sherlock's aftershave, his natural musk and minty detergent, the heavy scent of wallpaper, the carpet, and leather.

The dark faded into the sepia gradient of desk lamp on red wallpaper. The king size of bed with dramatic canopy, the Egyptian cotton silk bedsheet and soft quilt, the red oakwood drawer near the window, the plushie maroon cushion under his knees.

'My dear boy, My John'

Like Siren's call beckoned the ship. He tipped his chin up to look at the man who called him. Sherlock. With his riot of curls, his white button up -- opened collar, folded on elbows. With his gloved hands, right palm cupped on his cheek, rubbing in circle of soothing motion. He noticed the riding crop tucked on the desk sending shiver right to his spine.

'Shhhh'

Sherlock's tentative hand combed his hair, the blonde fringe damped with sweat. The silk black ropes that enveloped his torso to the folding arms on his back feeling like his second skin.

'Darling, I will drag the chair here and bring you water, all right? What colour do you have now?'

He thought the comfortable darkness of Sherlock's hair. The luminous light on Barth's laboratory when he first met Sherlock. The pink plump of his lips. The light brown trace of Sherlock's freckles on his back. More than that --

'Green'

Green for his trust on Sherlock's care. Green for the safe place on detective's side since the great deduction of his limp and army life. Green for everything that induced smile on Sherlock's smile now, looking at John like that, like John hang the moon at the sky.

'Wait for me, my dear boy'. Murmur full of affection and kiss on the forehead. He closed his eyes and listened the noise of dragging chair and bottles of water. John knew Sherlock tried to hurry, avoiding the drop of his subspace from the separation to Sherlock as his dom.

The turning of bottle cap and the bare hand on his chin. 'Open your mouth and drink the water, John'. He drank it slowly and surprisingly quenched his thirst on the third bottle. The hand on his chin made sure his drink didn't wobble and spill. He shook his head when Sherlock offered the fourth bottle.

'So good My John, so wonderful'

John preened and satisfied in himself the way Sherlock made himself secured and beautiful. He batted his eyelashes to the taller man and said with his croak voice 'only for you, Sherlock'. The blinding smile John received could lighten the rest of his life of sunrise, contentment, and love. Sherlock put his forehead against his and the palm on John's base of throat grounded him more from subspace. The huff on his face, with his eyes closed John knew what was that, Sherlock whispered 'mine, mine, mine'. Like John would ever forget that. He smiled and muttered back 'yours, yours, yours'.

'My love, I am going to sit and let you sit on my lap, I am going to unbind the bond. Are you ready?'

Although he liked the feel of the ropes around him, his thumb was started to feel numb.

'I am ready'.

Sherlock sat on the chair like the king and hoisted him up on his lap like it was his throne. The span of silk pants on his bottom sagged the tension on his knees. The skilled hands released him from the knots, massaged him slowly from the nape of his neck to the tip of his fingers. Sherlock pulled him backward so his back on detective's chest.

'Do you want me to put lotion now?'

He thought about it for a moment. His skin tinged with hypersensitivity and coldness started to slip to his legs.

'No, I want to cuddle first, please.'

Sherlock agreed his request by embracing him tight - his arm to his collarbone and other traced aimlessly on his thigh. John exhaled softly. He felt so comfortable and drowsy. He saw the wet flannel near the chair that made him blush madly.

Sherlock was asexual but it didn't mean he was lack of knowledge how to appease John's sexual needs. The firm and light touch of the tip of riding crop on his most pleasurable part were enough to sustain his imagination for decades. He sighed and burrowed himself deeper to Sherlock's arms.

'How do you feel, my John?'  
'Safe and loved.'

He didn't even hesitate anymore to answer like those early times they did this. Sherlock made sure he always spoke his feeling and thoughts freely. The years of repressed feeling made him frustrated at first, but slowly, with Sherlock's patience -- the feature that still perplexed John taking Sherlock's occasional tantrum into consideration, he told him what he liked and what not. At Sherlock's part, he took it seriously and respected his 'no' as well as he treasured his 'yes'.

The embrace tightened and Sherlock nuzzled his neck.

'I am ecstatic to hear that, darling. Your self-restrain was incredible, and the face you made when you came. It gives me joy so much.'

He smiled in private quirk of lips that he only shared with Sherlock. He kissed Sherlock's nose with his and rested his forehead on him. They shared breath. They shared love. Sherlock's praise always gave him an excitement and happiness electricity that ran from his head to toe blanketed by warmth to the very deep of his chest.

'I want to kiss you. Yes or no?'  
'Yes, dear John.'

At first it was languid and lazy kiss, a way to say 'thank you for taking care of me tenderly', a way to say 'thank you for trusting me in this with your unwavering faith', a way to say 'I love you I love you I love you'. It was heated once the detective nipped his bottom lip, the moan and desperation to be closer ensued. John wanted to kiss his way inside Sherlock's ribcage and lived there forever. Enclosed with the thump of his heart and emblazoned by the bright of his mind.

Sherlock chuckled as if he knew what John thought about. He pushed John's chest to settle them into breathing and peppered John's face when the doctor whining from the loss of contact.

'You are going to go deeper to space if we proceed more, my boy, so for now we put this lotion on your reddish mark of skin and we will retire to bed early. What do you think?'

He thought Sherlock's tender care and the baritone of his soothing voice. He thought about the red marks that felt like ownership. He thought about home in the arms of the most brilliant man he ever met. He bent his elbow in front of his body and pulled his forearms to him, fists tight, and offering his hands to Sherlock and he thought 'If i can live inside the cup of your palm, i will. Safely tucked in the wrap of your fingers. I am safe, i am safe, i am safe.'

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated and loved!


End file.
